


Unimpressed

by Scifiroots



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ffvii_100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno didn't quite make the impression he meant to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unimpressed

**Author's Note:**

> For [this photo](http://s533.photobucket.com/albums/ee334/scifi_parts/FirstDay/?action=view&current=P1050339.jpg)

Tifa Lockheart is not a girl to mess with, Reno finds out. Admittedly he can understand the whole dropping the Plate thing, but that’s not why his jaw aches even after Elena reluctantly uses Cura on him. No, she punched him for no other reason than that he’d slung a friendly arm around her shoulders.

He doesn’t know what her problem is. He didn’t actually do anything, or even had the thought for more than a passing moment. Strife had been nearby and merely blinked at them. So...?

“Girl’s gotta chill,” he mutters.

Rufus smirks. “I think she likes you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my being way too amused playing around with action figures... yes, I broke down and bought FIVE Play Arts figures, which arrived yesterday. For some reason Reno is totally hitting on Tifa. 9_9 See my first day photos [here.](http://s533.photobucket.com/albums/ee334/scifi_parts/FirstDay/)


End file.
